1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a single-wire transmission interface, a single-wire transmission method, and a power supply system adopting the single-wire transmission method; particularly, it relates to such single-wire transmission interface and single-wire transmission method applicable to a power supply cable for use in a power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system comprises a power converter and a power supply cable (referred as “cable” hereinafter), for supplying power to an electronic device. The cable includes positive and negative power lines (i.e., Vbus and GND) and positive and negative data lines (i.e., D+ and D−). When the power converter, the cable and the electronic device are connected in series, the positive and negative power lines are for delivering power, and the positive and negative data lines are for transmitting data between the power converter and the electronic device. However, in certain applications, one of the positive and negative data lines has to be maintained at a constant voltage level, and thus only the other one of the positive and negative data lines can be employed to transmit data. Under such circumstance, because it is unable to transmit the clock, the time length for transmitting one bit can not be defined, and the receiving side receiving the transmitted data has to decode the data without knowing the clock of the transmitting side transmitting the transmitted data.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,672,393, U.S. Pat. No. 8,140,726 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,762,763 are relevant to single-wire transmission.
In view of the above, to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, the present invention proposes a single-wire transmission interface, a single-wire transmission method, and a power supply system adopting the single-wire transmission method, wherein single-wire transmission is achieved and the receiving side is capable of decoding the transmitted data.